Great Minds
by TheCatEyedLady
Summary: Set during the episode "Valentine". Melissa, Faye and Diana's pillow fight turns into a lot more.


A mixture of good hearted laughter and girlish giggling rang in her ears, punctuated by shrieks and half formed sentences. Faye had to admit that this pillow fight was only the latest in a string of brilliant ideas she's had. Especially when Melissa toppled over into Diana's lap, her t-shirt riding upwards and revealing her midsection. Yeah. It wasn't just a treat for her ears, but one for her eyes too. At that point she really couldn't help it; she dove forward with a wicked little smirk on her face, hands grabbing either side of Melissa as she blew cold air on her flat stomach, tickling her. Melissa squealed, before biting her lips as she went off into another fit of giggling. She simultaneously loved and hated being tickled and Faye knew this all too well. Meanwhile, Diana looked on, cheeks flushing just the slightest bit because of how the gesture struck her as intimate. Maybe she should go, she always did suspect there was more to Faye and Melissa's relationship than what was overtly stated. It would explain Faye's jealousy and irritability over Diana and Melissa's newfound closeness of late.

That line of thought was interrupted, however, as Melissa squirmed in her lap, her hair tickling her thighs and causing the flush at her cheeks to deepen. This didn't go unnoticed; Faye, whom until now had been solely focused on Melissa, happened to glance up right at that moment. Her eyes locked with Diana's who shuddered almost imperceptibly because she had never been on the receiving end of _that_ gaze from Faye. This was met with a smirk and Faye purposely shifted her weight, pushing Melissa back further against Diana. Her eyes fell back down to Melissa, who's giggling had died down but not entirely stopped. They looked at each other for a moment, Melissa staring at Faye's lips, feeling fairly vulnerable under her best friend, having gone blind to the feathers dancing all around them. Faye arched an eyebrow suggestively and she stood there for a moment, mesmerized by the way her best friend was wetting her lips with the tip of her tongue, unsure whether it was subconscious or intentional. They both wanted the same thing, that much was clear to just about anyone but themselves. Diana was hypnotized, and if that alone hadn't been enough to encourage Faye to finally lean down, Melissa's hand grabbing at the collar of her shirt and pulling her down, would have been the coup de grâce.

Lips met lips, jaws slack, mouths slightly parted and soft. If asked, Faye would probably have denied that she'd been entirely enticed with Melissa, intoxicated and completely taken with the kiss, coming up with the excuse that it was purely in order to shock Diana. But Diana was the last thing on her mind in that moment and she let out a muffled sound of surprised as Melissa sucked on her lower lip, never having expected the tiny girl to be so bold. She liked it, responding with a nip of the teeth and a flick of the tongue, one of her hands timidly cupping Melissa's cheek before caressing her jaw and trailing down her neck. Her pulse thrummed inside her veins, blood rushing around her body, heightening her sensitivity to stimuli. Like the way the fabric of her clothes tickled her skin, clinging to her breasts or making her underwear feel just a little too tight. For all intents and purposes, she was blown away by it all, and couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't kissed her best friend sooner. Melissa meanwhile was breathless, feverish; her skin felt scarlet-hot, scorching her from the inside. She gripped at Faye's shirt more tightly, afraid she'd pull away, afraid this was just another game to her. Her free hand cupped the back of her neck, fingers entangled in the lush brown mane.

Diana hadn't realized she was holding her breath until she let it go with a little squeak. She'd never felt more conspicuously intrusive or more turned on while watching anyone kiss. The sound she made seemed to remind the two other girls of her presence and they promptly broke the kiss. They breathed heavily, staring at each other with wide eyes, expressions wild and wanton and underneath the lust, surprised, as if they were seeing each other in a whole new light- which they were. A side of each other they'd often secretly wondered and perhaps even fantasized about, but never actually seen, not towards each other. Faye managed to tear her gaze away from Melissa, somewhat embarrassed at her lack of control over the situation and wanting to remedy that. She gave Diana a wicked grin, mischief sparkling in her expression, which earned her an eyeroll and a noise of exasperation from Melissa. Diana on the other hand suddenly felt like a deer facing a wolf with no way to run. Perhaps the most frightening part was that she wasn't sure whether she wanted to.

"Now, now, Melissa. We can't be having Diana feeling left out, can we? Besides you're the one who invited her over."

Melissa's gaze slid toward Diana, before bouncing back to Faye. Her heart knocked against her rib cage like a mallet because- had Faye really just suggested they kiss Diana? Was Faye actually suggest- no. It couldn't be. They were just kissing. It was only a kiss. A very, very hot kiss. But still just a kiss. Nevertheless, she couldn't shake the feeling of Faye's hand on her, her skin tingling where it had been moments before, and her lips aching with the absence of Faye's. She could deny it, but not ignore it: her body felt alight with electricity. So maybe through the kiss, she'd wanted more. She stayed quiet for another beat as she tried to get a grip on her mind, trying to come up with something equally witty to throw back at Faye.

"Well.. you're no delivery guy, that's for sure, but I guess Di can pretend you just brought in pizza."

Faye's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Touché. Both girls then looked at Diana expectantly, a devious gleam in their eyes, Faye being convinced Diana wouldn't while Melissa silently urged her to prove Faye wrong (because she knew exactly what Faye was thinking). Diana stared at them in confusion, one gaze wanting her to relent, the other seemingly encouraging her on. Now that the opportunity was presenting itself with the door wide open, Diana knew that she wanted a taste of that kiss and at the same time, couldn't resist wanting to prove Faye wrong. She leaned down suddenly, bolting like a stag out of the bushes her hand locking at the back of Faye's head to prevent any attempt at escaping, and her lips searching hers with brazen determination. Melissa looked up at them in triumph knowing Faye had probably counted more on Diana chickening out. Her smug sense of satisfaction slowly melted away however as she saw how aggressively Faye and Diana kissed each other. It was angry and resentful, as if they were settling their long list of scores right there and then. She couldn't tell from this angle but she was willing to bet they both made use of their teeth, without the tact or finesse there had been between Faye and herself. It was rough, and if Melissa were to be entirely honest with herself, it was hot, too.

Faye was feral, trying to be dominant, surprised by Diana's force. To think she'd underestimated her all these years. And Diana- well, Diana was letting all of her unavowed frustration with Faye, out in the open. Ever since she'd discovered they were all witches, she tried so hard to get along with Faye, to try and be her friend, to try and help her be a better person. If translated into words, her kisses might have sounded like _'now you listen to me, I've had enough of your reckless ways and disrespect, I'm tired of you underestimating me!'_, but Faye was of course, true to nature, not listening. Too focused on her own anger. Anger towards Diana always trying to boss her around naturally, but also anger that masked the insecurity she felt in regards to Melissa distancing herself in their friendship while growing closer to Diana instead- which Diana hadn't hesitated to rub in Faye's face on more than one occasion, including earlier on that night.

She was determined to prove herself the better individual. A better kisser, a better friend, a better witch. She broke away quickly and suddenly, however, glaring at Diana with embers in her eyes. Melissa sat up, confused, and glanced at both girls, while Diana looked as if she were experiencing a bad case of vertigo. No matter which way you looked at their situation, things had definitely taken a turn for the unexpected.

"Melissa, tell Diana I'm the best kisser."

Melissa quirked an eyebrow, biting her tongue. What the actual fuck was going on? She had just made out with her best friend, then watched her best friend make out with her other friend. They couldn't blame it on drugs- not after getting rid of the rest earlier on after she nearly ODed and there was no alcohol to be found. Stranger yet, were Faye's motives. Did she have to turn everything into a competition? Before she could come up with a reply, however, Diana spoke up next, licking her lips with a frown and trying to look dignified.

"I really don't think it's fair to ask her that."

"Because you're scared she'll agree?"

"No, because, she doesn't know how I kiss yet."

"I'm sure she can tell just by having looked at you."

"Or maybe you're too chicken to find out she might disagree."

"In your dreams, Meade!"

Melissa opened her mouth to say something, but was promptly silenced by Diana's lips. It was something else, kissing two different people in such a short period of time. The differences were more stark, the comparison list longer. Where Faye was wild, passionate and... Intense, Diana's kiss was determined, earnest and bore that quality that characterized Diana so well; it felt like she was trying so hard to do her best. She was more gentle too. As the littlest witch accustomed to her new kissing partner and relaxed, she felt her mind losing its focus, the checklist slipping away. It wasn't like it would have been a very conclusive list at any rate. They were just too different, to compare. Who was the better kisser? Objectively, Melissa couldn't say. Perhaps the question should have been "who do you prefer being kissed by?" but since it hadn't, Melissa wouldn't bring it up. Diana's hand found her cheek cupping it softly as she ran the tip of her tongue very lightly against her lower lip. Melissa's breath caught in her throat, and there was that heat again, and that tight pull in her lower abdomen. She gasped against Diana's mouth as she felt a hand brushing her hair aside and full, hungry lips on her neck. The sensation left her feeling asphyxiated briefly, but just long enough for her not to take immediate note of the hands on her hips, slipping under her shirt and slowly sliding up her torso. Was it odd for her to know it was Faye, in spite of the fact she couldn't think clearly at all? She seemed to just know, intuitively which touch belonged to whom.

A little sound emerged from the back of her throat as Faye's hands groped her chest firmly, possessively. Diana broke the kiss to finish what Faye had initially set out to do and lifted Melissa's shirt all the way off, tossing it aside and leaving the smallest witch in her bra. The air felt chilly for a brief instant against her feverish skin before the heat radiated off her and warmed the atmosphere around them. Diana leaned forward and brushed her lips against Melissa's collarbone, ignoring Faye's little growl that came from over her shoulder. Faye promptly grabbed the strap of Melissa's undergarment between her teeth pulling it off her shoulder, and grinning against her tawny skin as she heard a gasp. Melissa's head was spinning in the most pleasant way possible and she was slowly losing her grip on reality. She was high, no longer from the rush of drugs, but from the feeling of hands and lips on her skin. A whimper whined past her lips as Faye pinched her through the brassiere's fabric and she threw her head back, resting it on Faye's shoulder. She had lost track of Diana who somehow managed to unclasp the offending piece of lingerie, using magic. Perhaps then that in reality all three of them had unhooked it, together. Melissa chuckled mentally at that before her train of thought was derailed by Diana's hot mouth on her chest. Her hands flew to the other girl, one set of slender fingers finding purchase in a lustrous brown mane, while the other gripped at Diana's shirt demandingly, tugging it upwards. The message was clear: if she was going to be naked, they should be too.

When things finally did get to that point, Faye wasn't sure of the exact order in which it had happened, because of how focused she was on Melissa. It hadn't stopped her from trying to keep a claim on controlling the situation, firmly staked. Where her hands and mouth were occupied, she used magic to compensate, at least when it came to undressing Diana or herself. In regards to Melissa... She'd rather aggressively, switched her position to unbutton her jeans and pull them down, nipping at her skin, from the hollow of her throat, down her chest, between the valley of her breasts, briefly punctuating her journey by suckling softly at an achingly hard nipple. She'd ended by trailing across her stomach down to the waistband of her underwear where she dragged her lips lazily over the skin there. Melissa's eyelashes fluttered like the wings of a hummingbird; fast, light, delicate. Her hands clung to Diana who was bent over her, kissing the curve of her shoulder, and the hollow of her throat, her hair tickling Melissa's bare skin in a way that was both delicious and tortuous, especially over her breasts. Her hips bucked as Faye pressed her mouth against her venus mons, the thin layer of fabric obstructing the fullness of the sensation, but still enough to give her a taste of it.

"_Faye!_"

Melissa's tone fell somewhere between a plea and a command and just then, Faye decided her name had never sounded more beautiful. Her fingers curled like claws at the lingerie, pulling it down in a manner that made Melissa squirm impatiently, and grip at Diana tighter as she kissed her, more feverish and frantic than ever. And then Faye indulged her, at long last, her breath, followed by her tongue, against Melissa's ready wetness. Melissa arched her back up a little, hips canting against Faye, clearly wanting more. Her kissing style changed too, catching Diana a little off guard as her lower lip was nipped. She was being kissed in two different ways by two different people at the same time and it made her mind slip away. Faye pinned down Melissa's hips firmly, in order to maintain a certain amount of control over her movements. But Melissa wasn't the only one blown away in a whirlwind of bliss: Faye was revelling in her. Sweet, warm, Melissa whom wore her name so well. Faye had since long forgotten about the fact she was competing with Diana, too entranced with her best friend to think of anything else. Her ministrations were becoming more frantic, as if she sought gratification for herself, rather than just Melissa's. Her taste, her heat. The way her muscles tremored and her skin dampened at Faye's touch. The colour of her skin, that tone of light gold, marred- or perhaps enhanced, by the reddish pink of a blush. Faye wanted her, wanted more of her, feeling as if she had a thirst, so bottomless, so unquenchable, that the more she drank, the stronger the craving became.

Diana meanwhile had shifted her positioning as well as Melissa's gently lifting her tense, light body up, so that Melissa's back pressed against Diana's chest, pebbled nipples poking into her skin. Her head lolled back, resting against the taller girl's shoulder, her cascade of curls tickling pale skin. Melissa reached back with one hand, looking for a grip in Diana's hair, finding it in the locks at the back of her head. Her breathing was ragged and tried, and Diana had never thought the sound of a girl's breath could be so erotic. Her fingers gently pressed against Melissa's hipbones, brushing briefly and accidentally against Faye's hands, before trailing upwards to the smallest girl's breasts. She cupped them, weighting them in her hands curiously, if a bit hesitantly before offering and experimental squeeze. That earned her another moan and a jerk in her hair but she found it didn't hurt. If anything that too turned her on and she gently rolled her hips against Melissa before giving and other squeeze, followed by a pinch and a twist. She leaned down to kiss her friend's exposed throat, and nip at the delicate skin on her neck. Melissa's back arched and she cried out, losing sense of just about everything safe for the way her body felt like a tree bent by increasingly wild and unforgiving winds. And the fire, the heat flaring up inside of her, the electricity running down her spine and sending jolts and shocks to and from her lower abdomen. Her stomach muscles tightened to the point of pain and her toes curled as she keened.

Faye growled as Melissa's free hand tangled into her hair, gripping it tightly and her tongue almost seemed to lengthen, reaching inside Melissa as her full lips wrapped around her engorged clit. She deepened her kiss, hungry, wet and a little sloppy feeling, hearing and tasting the way Melissa was spiraling upwards. Faye jostled briefly as she felt the brush of Diana's finger, having forgotten her presence momentarily, but she was too taken with the need to see Melissa climax to let it otherwise disturb her. Her wish would soon be fulfilled as Melissa's voice got louder and her eyes snapped shut. Her jaw was slack, lips parted as she gripped both of her partners tightly, Diana's mouth on her neck seemingly preventing her from catching the breath that Faye was making her lose. And just as the first strike of lightning hits the plain, Melissa's orgasm cracked loudly, resonating through her entire body. She grew tense and almost perfectly still, every single muscle a tightrope. She exhaled as she quaked moaning as each shock hit her body.

Faye would not afford her the luxury of recovering right away. Her eyes fierce and intense, glowing not unlike a panther about to pounce, she rose from between Melissa's legs, climbing on the couch and straddling her thigh. Melissa shuddered at the feeling of how hot and wet Faye felt against her and gasped as her friend rutted against her. She caught Melissa's face between her hands and sought out her mouth with hers, lips parted, jaws wide. She whined softly with every jerk of the hip and Melissa's heart skipped at Faye being so vulnerable. Encouraging her, Melissa sucked on the tip of her tongue before raking her teeth against her lower lip. Behind her, Diana had also started rocking her hips faster and one of her hands had slid down Melissa's body, nestling itself between her legs and cupping her firmly, rubbing for a moment to coat her fingers in cum before inserting to of them, perfectly curled at this angle. Melissa so small, so tiny caught between her two best friends, both tall and physically strong. Yet she'd never felt so powerful, so worshipped as now. Their bodies seemed to have found a rhythm this time, and truly they lost mind of where one ended and the other began. Faye's mewling became more desperate, more wild and her frotting accelerated, causing her opulent chest to bounce and rub against Melissa, their nipples occasionally brushing against one another. Barely audible was the sound of her chanting Melissa's name as she felt the familiar fire inside her, so close to consuming her.

Melissa was the loudest, driven mad by Faye and the way Diana's fingers were hitting her just right, resulting in her having left angry red trails scratched up along Faye's back, never having thought it was possible to be so close again, so fast. And Diana somehow seemed to grow quieter the more wound up she got, as if concentrating, focusing on one goal only. Yet in spite of their differences, they all were attuned to each other, so giving and receptive all at once they snapped nearly at the same time. So close that it was impossible to say who started and who finished; all that mattered was the tangle of limbs, and the quivering of bodies, and the symphonies of voices, and wild, wanton breaths. Melissa collapsed against Diana who sank back against the soft cushion, and Faye somehow found it in her to kiss Melissa again, territorial and vulnerable all at once, before she too collapsed, though against Melissa. They went quiet, unmoving safe for the sound of their breathing, and the rise and fall of their rib cages. They stayed silent for a while, surprisingly comfortable and happy against one another and caught up in each other like this. A rare instance of harmony between the three of them neither wanting to break the spell they seemingly had cast until it had run its course. And when it did it seemed neither premature or tardy, but right on cue.

"Best. Anti-Valentines. Ever."

"Shut up Faye."

"Actually I can't believe I'm saying this but for once, Melissa, I agree with Faye."

There was smirking, and giggling and eye-rolling. But best of all, in an otherwise chaotic and often antagonistic circle, there was bonding.

**Fin.**


End file.
